The Dark Slayer Returns
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: Vergil returns to the Human World and resumes his quest for power. No one will get in his way, not even the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following stories content does not belong to me. Devil May Cry and its characters are under the ownership of Capcom and the Justice League is under the ownership of DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Hello everybody. It's me again; anyway I have looked over this crossover section and there are some good writers here who have written DMC x JL stories, but they are always about Dante. Now as much as I and you all love this guy, he will not be the main character in this story, nor will he be included (unless otherwise written). Instead his older brother will be the main focus and his quest for power continues. Vergil will be portrayed in his classic setting with Daniel Southworth reprising as the imaginative voice inside your head, but will include abilities from the new game but will still be the same cold-blooded badass we all know and love. There will be no romantic pairings for him, it is a trivial human thing he could do without. Enjoy! **

* * *

Son of Sparda

After regaining his lost life of being Mundus' slave and a long, tiring journey across the world, one man exits the vessel of water and arrives on the fabled, yet realistic Paradise Island, known as Themyscira. Home to the Amazons and its champion and ambassador, Princess Diana otherwise known to the Earth as Wonder Woman, all of this was trivial to this individual's goal due to the fact that said hero was off-world in the Justice Leagues headquarters, the Watchtower. Why did he venture to the one area of the world, inhabited by women of Ancient Greece?

Millennia ago, before the Queen severed her people from Man's World and withdrew her faith in members of the opposite sex; there had been a war of supernatural occurrences. The Gods of Olympus had withheld their support from humanity as they waged war with the invaders from the Demon World and its master, Mundus. In her prime, Queen Hippolyta led her sisters to battle against the demonic forces. As their numbers dwindled, all had seemed lost until one Dark Knight from the Demon World rose against the Demon King, and turned the tide for the better. She had heard of this devil that she thought to be a myth: repelling Mundus's forces, an ally and member of the Vie-de-Marli, and soon to be feudal lord in the town of Fortuna. The Legendary Dark Knight assisted the Amazons and drove away Mundus from Mother Gaia and though he was a devil, he had been one of the greatest people she had ever known. Hippolyta had been saddened later on to hear about his death and though (initially) her and her sisters would separate themselves from Man's World, she would never forget her greatest friend, the Dark Knight Sparda.

Before his passing, Sparda had told stories to his sons of his time at war, most specifically with the Amazons. He let slip of a power that he bequeathed to the Queen, a power that has safeguarded the Amazons from demons to this day. His only goal would be to obtain this new power and no one would get in his way. After continuous evasion from the warrior women, he made his way to the divine library, to decipher the ancient demonic scripts which would decipher the power source location. Once day had turned into night, he made his way to the Queens palace. He was about to enter into the treasure room when the Amazons, led by its most formidable warrior, Artemis, arrived.

_Artemis (smirk on her face): "So, the intruder finally reveals himself. I'm impressed that you were able to keep yourself hidden this long and void our defenses. But it is your male foolishness to believe you could outrun an Amazon!" _**The other amazons surround the male intruder.**

_Vergil (detached): "If you and your sisters know what is best, leave me."_

_Artemis: "How dare you! You sneak into our home and completely disregard us? Sisters, prepare to take this man prisoner!"_

_Vergil (slowly places his left hand on his scabbard): "I'm only going to tell you this once more: leave me. I won't tell you a third time."_

_Artemis: "Amazons, take down the intruder!"_

* * *

Queen Hippolyta awakens from her slumber from the sounds of clashing metal. Normally she would assume that her people are training but a feeling of discontent flows inside her. She calls for one of the guards and once she realizes that moments later no one arrives, she makes her way to the main chamber. Once she arrives, she is horrified of the sight in front of her. The amazons defeated in battle with slash marks all over her disciples' bodies. Thank Zeus they are still alive, but everyone injured is in critical condition. She makes her way to Artemis and takes her sword as she hears the assailant make his way out of the treasury. The assailant dressed in a blue overcoat with snake like design, brown fingerless gloves and a face of cold expression as his white, swept-back hair.

* * *

_Vergil (glances at Hippolyta): "You've seen what I have done to these pathetic excuses for warriors. If you don't wish to follow their example, put down the sword."_

_Hippolyta: "We Amazons do not back down from any battle, especially against the personification of evil in men."_

_Vergil (chuckles): "The Amazons, a pathetic, outdated race of warriors. Warriors who prepare themselves for battle, yet choose remain attached to the old ways. You send your daughter as the champion of your people and yet, you have not progressed with the outside world._ _My father once spoke of how powerful you were; I am not impressed."_

_Hippolyta (angered): "You dare mock us?!"__** The queen observes the object in the males hand and is shocked and begins to plead**__ "Return the Tartarus Key back to its seal. If you don't, this island will be attacked by demons._

_Vergil: "What happens to this island is of no concern to me. Having this key will lead to the greater power that I seek. Tend to your wounded and notify your daughter not to pursue me. She will not survive."_

* * *

As he utilizes his father's keepsake, Yamato, Vergil steps inside the portal into the Demon Realm. As Hippolyta gathers herself, she recaps what the assailant told her and by looking into his face, she sees a look that was similar to someone she hasn't seen for over two millennia. The groan of her amazons snaps the queen out of her daze and begins to take them to healing chambers. Artemis begins to apologize for her failure, but she also realizes that the male had held back in their battle. Hippolyta sends a prayer to the King of the Gods to warn her daughter of this new enemy.

* * *

_The next day_

Princess Diana of Themyscira, aka Diana Prince, aka member of the World's Greatest Heroes: Wonder Woman, returns to her room inside the Watchtower after a long mission with her allies and closest friends, Batman and Superman and lunch with the Flash & Shayera Hal. Before she could gain a moments rest, she senses a presence within the room, a presence that makes itself known.

_Hermes: "Ah, Diana. We really should stop meeting like this."_

_Diana (bowing in respect): "Lord Hermes! How may I serve the Gods this time?"_

_Hermes: "Straight and to the point, even though it looks like your about to keel over at any moment. Anyway, here it is." __**He hands over a scroll.**_

_Diana: "Let me guess, another invitation from Podenemus?"_

_Hermes: "Actually no, this is from your mother."_

_Diana: "From mother? Has something happened in Themyscira?" __**Diana reads the content from the scroll, detailing an attack on the Amazons and a stolen item from the treasury.**_

_Hermes: "Once Zeus was notified, he authorized you to find the silver-haired swordsman and retrieve the Tartarus Key and it is imperative that you accomplish the latter goal as soon as possible."_

Before she could ask what the Tartarus Key was, the Messenger of the Gods had disappeared. Diana had then regrouped with the rest of the original seven members of the Justice League and told them of her newest mission. As backup was deemed necessary in dealing with this new opponent, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Etrigan, Zatanna and Shayera rendezvous to Paradise Island to get some answers. Once the group arrives at their destination, Diana is relieved to see her sisters alive and well and makes her way to her mother.

_Hippolyta: "My sun and stars; thank the Gods you are here."_

_Diana: "I'm just glad you are unharmed, mother."_

_Superman: "Your Majesty, do you mind filling us in on what happened?"_

_Hippolyta: "The assailant found his way to Themyscira by warding off our defenses. He arrived by day and made his move during the night. Artemis led her squad to the treasury and was defeated by this man."_

_J'onn: "Your scroll detailed only one stolen item, the Tartarus Key."_

_Diana: "What is the significance of this key? Is this weapon designed for Hades?"_

_Hippolyta: "No, an evil even worse than Hades; one that the Gods of Olympus fear." __**The revelation that the Greek Gods fear the nature of this key shakes the League members to the core. After a while of silence, Hippolyta speaks once more as she makes her way to the mirror. **__"Members of the Justice League, tell me: have you ever heard of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda?"_

_The magical members of the League gasp at the name, while the aliens look on in confusion. The name is familiar because of stories told by her father and lost opportunity to work along the Demon. Hippolyta would explain the legend to the rest of them: how Sparda would wake up to justice and turn on his kind and drove them out of the Human World, how he worked along the Amazons defeating the last of Mundus' existing forces and many of his other accomplishments. The Queen of the Amazons had ended her story with how the assailant had looked just like Sparda in his prime before his death. Etrigan would soon finish the story of how Sparda would marry a human named Eva and before he died, a rumor went around saying he bore twin sons. The Queen's facial expression came to a realization that one of her friend's sons had been their attacker, but why would he do this? Had he not inherited Sparda's noble side?_

* * *

_Elsewhere_

The eldest Son of Sparda makes his exit from the Demon World and continues on to the next phase of his quest for more power. The Tartarus Key had been one of three demonic items that would unleash a powerful demon upon the Earth; a demon that whose power was so vast, Mundus had opted to utilize it as a last resort. He was unable to due to Sparda's quick-thinking. Vergil's next destination would be the Tower of Fate, but due to the magic surrounding it and prevention of intruders, the Dark Slayer would need to wait for Fate to make an appearance. Fortunately, this warrior was a master of deception. Knowing that with the Tartarus Key stolen demons would invade the most popular cities of the Earth. He only need for the League would send all their operatives to ward off the attack. He only needed the special key on Kent Nelsons' person to enter the Tower. At the same time, he speculated that the Ambassador of Themyscira would want revenge for the shame he brought to her sisters. He welcomed the challenge: A Son of Sparda in battle against the Amazon Princess. Hopefully she would provide a better challenge than the scum that call themselves humanity's protectors.

* * *

**How do you think I did? Should I continue? Read and Review because I love to hear your opinion! :-)**


	2. Prelude to War

**Disclaimer: The following stories content does not belong to me. Devil May Cry and its characters are under the ownership of Capcom and the Justice League is under the ownership of DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Here's chapter two. While reading, you should recognize a certain reenacted scene written down. Also the demons used in this story will be the ones from DMC3. Enjoy!**

* * *

Right on cue, demons had made their move and made their assault on the planet. Everywhere you could think of, there was death and destruction caused by the Seven Prides of Hell and Blood-goyles. The entire military forces of the Earth and the Justice League are doing their best to stop these monstrosities, but it seems that the only way to permanently neutralize the threat is to take back the Tartarus Key from the Son of Sparda, Vergil.

Speaking of which, the half-devil himself, continues to remain hidden as he waits for his chance in finding Dr. Fate. While initially distracted by the lesser demons, he was able to find the Lord of Order, but he is accompanied by the King of Atlantis, Aquaman. The two powerhouses had given Vergil a look, one that meant that they were unaware of him being the one who attacked the Amazons. They had tried to warn the Dark Slayer that there were demons surrounding him, specifically Abyss demons. While time seemed to slow down, Vergil would make his move; before any scythe would cut him down, the Son of Sparda used his scabbard to deflect all attacks. And in a flash that amazed the two observing heroes, the half-demon unsheathed his blade, Yamato, and slashed the demon in half. More demonic blood would splatter as Vergil took out the current seed of Abyss demons. Sheathing his Katana, more demons would show up and again Vergil would destroy them in the flash; the resulting liquid would make the Dark Slayer's hair back to its natural setting. Annoyed with the rest of them, Vergil made his dash cutting down the remaining demons and sheathing his o-katana in a special way behind his back.

After sweeping his hair back to his preferred state, Fate and Aquaman make their way towards him.

_Aquaman: "Impressive how you were able to fend off those demons on your own."_

_Dr. Fate: "Forgive my saying, but I am sensing demonic energy within you and human. Who are you?"_

_Vergil: "My name is of no importance."_

Before the conversation could continue, Aquaman's com went off. The person who had contacted him was the returning Martian Manhunter, asking for a progress report. Unbeknownst to the two heroes, Vergil had begun his preparation for the surprise attack since the heroes guard was down. When J'onn requested a satellite glimpse of their location, after he cleaned up the image, he saw the figure next to his comrades. When he remembered the description of the Son of Sparda, he quickly told the two to apprehend Vergil. In their confusion, Vergil's dimension slash was initiated. The shock of the attack had left Aquaman unconscious and as Dr. Fate was about to collapse, using his demonic energy, Vergil took the key to the Tower of Fate. He then issued a warning to J'onn J'onzz:

_Vergil: "It seems that incompetence doesn't just exist in the Amazons; it extends to the League as well. I only issue this warning once: do not get in my way! You, Batman, Superman, Diana and the rest of league will not survive coming after me while ridding the world of the demonic invasion taking place."_

* * *

As Vergil made his way to Salem, Massachusetts to the Tower of Fate, the League would finish defeating demons for the day. Martian Manhunter dispatched Supergirl and Nightwing to retrieve Aquaman and Dr. Fate and treat their injuries. Once the two were placed in the medical bay of the Watchtower, the original seven members held a meeting with the expanded members.

_Martian Manhunter: "For the past few days, we have battled an enemy of supernatural origins. We have been granted a short reprieve, but still we must stay vigilant."_

_Superman: "We know you all have questions about why demons have invaded our world. If there is anything you wish to say, speak now."_

_Green Arrow: "Well it's about time you fessed up. What the actual hell is going on here?!"_

_Black Canary: "Calm down, Oliver! We're all exhausted from this, even more so than when Darkseid came back."_

_Batman: "These demon attacks are happening because of the events that happened in Themyscira. An unknown assailant broke into the Amazons treasure room, took an ancient item of demonic origin and defeated the Amazons."_

_Question: "Here's a question: what was so important on Themyscira that this guy needed to start a demon invasion?"_

_Wonder Woman: "My mother calls it the Tartarus Key; it's part of a set of demonic items that will unleash a great evil. When the one known as Vergil took the key from its seal, it unleashed this new hell upon us." __**The monitor shows the satellite picture of Vergil next to Aquaman and Dr. Fate.**__ "We tell you all that if you encounter this man, do not engage him. He is considered to be extremely dangerous and though he hasn't killed any of us, do not expect him to-"_

**_An incoming alarm echoes throughout the Satellite and this only means one thing, the President of the United States. A monitor is turned on to show the president's image in the White House but all that shows is static. _**

_Superman (tells Mister Terrific): "Clean up the image." __**Kal-El and the rest of the League return their attention to the monitor.**__ "Yes, Mr. President?"_

* * *

Salem, Massachusetts

Quickly making his way across the country, Vergil finally makes it to an empty lot. Since the Tower is protected by magic, Vergil inserts the key into the air and after he twists it to the left, a lock sound is heard. The Tower of Fate is revealed and the Dark Slayer steps inside. The stories were true of how the insides of the Tower were much larger than it appeared on the outside. The Son of Sparda makes a few steps when he is visited by an apparition. "_Greetings, you have entered with the key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."_

_Vergil: "I seek to obtain the Purgatory key in this Tower to slay Mundus's most powerful weapon that is soon to arrive on Earth. Defeating it will grant me a new power equal to Mundus himself."_

Sensing the honest, yet ill-intent within the half-demon, the spirit revealed the path towards the Purgatory Key. As he made his way to his next destination, various obstacles came into his way. He had expected this and quickly dispatched the Towers defenses. Once he approached the demonic item, both keys resonated to each other and revealed the final location for the Heaven Key. Using his sword Yamato, he made his way out of the Tower. The last key's destination was unknown, but the most likely area that both keys had resonated to was the Far East.

* * *

**_The image clears up, but the person shown is not the President, but one of Batman's greatest rogues, the founder and leader of the League of Assassins: Ra's al Ghul._**

_Ra's: "Greetings Justice League." _

_Batman: "Ra's al Ghul? How did you get this frequency?"_

_Ra's: "Detective, there are more pressing matters than my agents within established governments. I am here to tell you of what is to come."_

_Superman: "Meaning?"_

_Ra's: "In my 600 years of life, I have studied the world's entire phenomenon, even those of the supernatural. I, like you, am well aware of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Near the end of the Human-Demon war two millennia ago, the Demon King Mundus had one last weapon at his disposal. Mundus had created an spawn of himself, containing a portion of Mundus' power. Before he could unleash this new hell, Sparda had sealed him and his spawn away. The seal itself was divided into three keys: one of Eden, one of the Void, and one of Tartarus."_

_Black Canary: "Okay then, Vergil has two of the keys. Why is he attempting to unleash the Dark Emperor's spawn?"_

_Ra's: "It is my opinion that the Son of Sparda is seeking to obtain a new Devil Arm, composed of the demon itself."_

_Wonder Woman: "Learning something new everyday. What exactly is a Devil Arm?"_

_Jason Blood/Etrigan: "There are many different types of demons and they are lesser ones at best. The more powerful are the ones who are capable of being Devil Arms. When a powerful demon is bested in combat, the victor can claim its soul and transform them into living weapons. The weapons can take shape into any form of item: a sword, a pair of gauntlets and grieves, even a briefcase."_

_Ra's: "The Son of Sparda's plan is to obtain all three keys and travel to the place containing the seal and unleash the spawn of Mundus. His true goal is to defeat the demon."_

_Superman (flabbergasted): "Why? Why go through all this? Why endanger the world and bring about certain death?"_

_Ra's: "Kal-El, you do not understand this man. Vergil is a man obsessed with obtaining power. He will do anything to get it; the aftermath of his goals is of no concern to him."_

_Batman (angry): "He doesn't care of the consequences he brings? We must stop at all cost!"_

_Flash: "We also need to find the other keys!"_

_Ra's: "There is no need for you to seek out the keys. Vergil has already taken both the Tartarus and Void key from Themyscira and the Tower of Fate. This is why I request your assistance."_

_Wonder Woman: "Why would you request our help? You've never shied away from creating destruction. Unless-"_

_Batman: "You already have the final key." __**Ra's facial expression confirms Batman's suspicions.**_

_Ra's: "You must make haste to the Temple in Rhelasia. That is where the Eden Key resides, but it is also revealing the path to Vergil. The other keys are resonating with it, bringing the Dark Slayer here. I estimate we only have few moments before he arrives. I have already prepared my assassins but after hearing how effortlessly he defeated the Amazons, Aquaman and Doctor Fate, I doubt they will survive long enough."_

The transmission had cut and the Trinity (Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman) beam themselves back to Earth. Using Diana's invisible jet, they make haste to Ra's temple in Rhelasia; at the same time, a portal of unknown energy opens and one lone figure exits the gateway. The Son of Sparda makes eye contact with the Amazon and she takes a step back in momentary fear before composing herself. While Batman and Superman make their way to the half-demon, Diana proposes the two to go to Ra's and safeguard the Key while she deals with Vergil. Begrudgingly, the two accept Diana's offer.

* * *

**Cue *Vergil Appearance***

_Vergil: "You showed up."_

_Diana: "I did. I know what you plan to do and know I will stop you!"_

_Vergil: "It's amusing; I told both the Martian and your mother not to pursue me."_

_Diana: "Yeah, we have a tendency not to listen to the demands of people like you. If you truly are a Son of Sparda, stop this mad quest for power."_

_Vergil: "Naïve, foolish girl. Trying to get to my human side is futile. I surrendered it long ago."_

_Diana (unsheathing her Amazon sword): "Then let's cease with the words." (In her thoughts: Athena, guide me!)_

_Vergil (unsheathing the Yamato): "You got that right!"_

* * *

**Okay before you guys flame me about Aquaman and Doctor Fate being taken out, let me remind you that this was a sneak attack. Their guards were dropped and the opportunity presented itself. Next chapter Vergil vs Wonder Woman. And remember, leave a review to let me know what you think so far; it is very much appreciated. **


	3. Vergil vs Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: The following stories content does not belong to me. Devil May Cry and its characters are under the ownership of Capcom and the Justice League is under the ownership of DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Okay to address a few reviews, there is this back and forth thing about Wonder Woman being a goddess. In the Pre-New 52 comics, that was true for a time, but currently she is not. Also whether or not Vergil can beat her will be settled in this chapter. **

* * *

**Cue *Vergil Battle 1***

The amazon and the half-demon sped towards each other and their respective blades made contact with one-another. Repeatedly, slash-after-slash and quick evasive maneuvers were occurring in this bout. A few minutes into it, it was seemed to be evenly matched, but soon the tide would turn into one person's favor.

Unbeknownst to them, Martian Manhunter had been able to lock on to Wonder Woman's invisible jet and used the Watchtower to lock onto the Invisible Jet's location. Once satellite imaging had been cleared up, the rest of the Justice League Unlimited had become witnesses to the battle between Diana and Vergil. While there were shouts of encouragement between some of the neophytes of the League, the alumni and others commented on Vergil's skills in the fight. They could see that the amazon's kenjutsu was not on par with the Dark Slayer and that his win was inevitable.

* * *

**Outside the temple**

**Vergil's POV**

My battle with the princess had proven most boring. Dante, hell even Arkham's pathetic daughter Mary, proved much more of a challenge to me than this. I had kept on making precision cuts on her body, but she refuses to quit. Being the warrior that I am, I had ceased the battle by sheathing my fathers' memento, Yamato and she looked in confusion.

**Wonder Woman's POV**

_Vergil: "How pathetic. I assumed the Princess of the Amazons would bring a worthy challenge to me."_

I am really getting annoyed by this half-demon. Once he had sheathed his katana, I was a bit stunned; I knew that he wasn't submitting, so what was his endgame? He then raised his hand and gave the sign of come over little puppy, practically goading. **_"Since it seems that you cannot beat me in the way of the sword, I am forced to subject myself to the Neanderthal tactics you "heroes" seem to revel in, _****Vergil said. ****_"A strict hand-to-hand, unarmed combat." _**While I ignored the insulting Neanderthal remark, which still pissed me off, I welcomed the second challenge. He may be a better swordsman, I proved myself very quickly that an Amazon should not be underestimated. Thanks to the training from my youth and continued teachings from the other Justice League members, I took control of the fight. My strength and speed were too much for the Son of Sparda to handle, though he was as lethal unarmed without his sword.

Based off of his technique, he seems quite adept at close quarters combat, Jujitsu and Taekwando. I have to admit, he may be my enemy, but he is at least an honorable warrior. That being said, he deserved a warrior's death all the same. Batman and Superman will condemn me once again after what happened with Maxwell Lord, but this may be the only way to stop him. After well-timed strikes across his body and attacking critical vital spots, I slammed him to the ground. I have now avenged my sisters on Themyscira; there is no plausible way he will recover from that. As I walk away, I feel a burst of energy and light emerges from the crater from which I left Vergil and all I can hear is distorted laughter.

_Vergil: __**"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Now I'm a little motivated!"**_

* * *

**Inside the temple**

The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel had caught up to Ra's al Ghul's chambers and were escorted to the outside room, where the Eden Key resides. With his X-ray vision and super hearing, Superman was able to watch and listen in on the battle, updating Batman on the bout. He was initially content with Diana's supposed victory after the body slam, but after hearing the Dark Slayers laugh, he was ready to step in and help his friend.

_Batman: "I know what you are thinking, Clark. Don't!"_

_Superman: "This isn't like anyone else we have fought before Bruce. I can tell Vergil has just been playing her from the beginning. I can hear in his voice that he's not holding back anymore."_

_Batman: "Diana can handle it. This isn't just a battle of vengeance for her; she is a warrior as well."_

_Superman: "Fine, but when it looks like she's cornered, I'm going out there!"_

While the Worlds' Finest bicker among themselves, Ra's had sent out his elite guards to stall Vergil and give Wonder Woman time to heal.

* * *

**Outside the temple**

Vergil emerges from the crater, battle-scarred and with a face of determination and amusement. **_"I have heard that your bracelets can deflect any projectile, as well as protect you from any blast. I wonder can you protect yourself from this" _**Vergil asked. While he kept walking, an ethereal sword materialized next to him and without any visual sign given, the projectile made its way to the Amazon princess. Wonder Woman was able deflect the Summoned Sword, but more just kept coming after. Her bracelets showed no sign of shattering, but she was being pushed back until she landed on her back.

At that time, a group of Ra's men and women appeared. Some dashed toward him with their swords ready but Vergil only stayed in his one spot. As the blades came down on him, the Dark Slayer eliminated the assassins in a flash. More assassins would show up and start shooting at him. The Son of Sparda would twirl his sword in a clockwise, circular motion, shielding him from the bullets. He laid the bullets to the ground and used his sword to send the projectiles back to their respective owners, killing them instantly. Inside the temple, Batman chastised his enemy for sending his subordinates to death and Superman made his way outside.

The sound of metal clashing on the ground directed Vergil to turn back to Diana. Their blades once again had entered a fierce clash and once they gazed on each other, absolute fury was in both their eyes.

_Vergil: "Why do you insist on getting in my way? Why do you refuse to gain power for yourself?"_

_Diana: "One: I have all the power I need. Two: Power corrupts you in the long run and there is always a price for attaining such power."_

_Vergil: "Pathetic. That one-dimensional thinking is why you are about to lose."_

The swords met each other once more and continued to do so until the metal from both blades started to heat up. Superman had almost reached the outside and time started to slow down. Vergil had disarmed Wonder Woman and Kal El's eyes widened in horror as the half-demon would use Yamato to stab Diana in her navel. Blood had trickled out of Diana's mouth as she looked into the Son of Sparda's eyes.

_Vergil: "Foolishness, Diana. Foolishness! Might controls everything and without strength, you cannot protect anyone. Let alone yourself!"_

Vergil plunged Yamato deeper, shifted to the left and removed his sword as Diana yelled out in pain and fell towards the ground. In a newfound rage, Superman punched the half-demon, only for his fist to be caught into the devil's hand covered in gauntlets. Vergil threw the aliens fist out of his hand and landed a punch on the Man of Steel's face. Afterwards Vergil used his Summoned Swords to subdue the Kryptonian groveling on his back.

_Superman (groaning in pain): "Magic?"_

_Vergil: "Demonic magic to be precise. You don't look too well, Kal-El. But being a merciful person, how about a little anesthetic for the pain?"_

With the power of his Beowulf gauntlet, Vergil knocked out Superman with one hit to his cranium. He then took the Amazon sword into his hand and made his way inside the temple. He could sense that Diana was still alive and starting to get up. Before she could rise up to her feet, the Dark Slayer ran her own blade into her heart. Diana was down for good. Vergil then swiped the Amazons blood off of his sword and sheathed it into his scabbard.

* * *

**Watchtower**

There was an eerie silence inside the space station. Everyone from Black Canary, Green Arrow, Shayera and Flash were horrified to see Diana dead at the hands of the Son of Sparda. They were even more shocked with how quick to he knocked out Superman. Martian Manhunter's emotionless face turned into one of sadness and sent 3 operatives to obtain the bodies of the Amazon princess and the Last Son of Krypton. J'onn, begrudgingly contacted Queen Hippolyta.

* * *

**Rhelasia Temple**

Once he was inside the temple, the Tartarus and Void keys illuminated the path to the Eden Key. When he made his way inside the Great Hall, Vergil had encountered the Dark Knight Batman and the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul.

Infuriated that he witnessed how the Son of Sparda had killed his friend, Batman attacked the half-demon. Vergil took every shot without retaliation until he was bored. Vergil then retaliated against his new adversary, pummeling him into the ground until Bruce could no longer get back up. The Son of Sparda gave a look to the Head of the Demon and walked towards him.

_Vergil: "Ra's al Ghul, I am well of who you are: leader of the League of Assassins and self-proclaimed "Head of the Demon." If only you knew true meaning of the word. You have existed for more than 6 centuries by the Lazarus Pit, a gift to humanity from the Demon World and if you wish to continue your meaningless life, step aside."_

Ra's al Ghul is a very wise individual and he knows when to stand down from a worthy adversary. His daughter Talia and servant Ubu also stay out of the demons way as he extends out his arm. The Tartarus Key & Void Key appeared and resonated with the Eden Key and after a while, all three keys combined into an orb. Grabbing hold of the new orb, the demonic item shared its knowledge into Vergil's mind revealing the location of where the Spawn of Mundus is at. Vergil was about to take his leave before a hand grasped his arm.

_Ra's: "Wait, Son of Sparda! I wish to accompany you on your journey. You have already proven yourself more than worthy enough to lead the League of Assassins. I have presented this opportunity to the Detective on many occasions, but his morality kept getting in the way. I offer this blade as a show of good faith in my allegiance." _Ra's and his subordinates would bow in respect to the Son of Sparda.

_Vergil: "Why the sudden interest in my goals? It wasn't mere coincidence that the Justice League arrived here at the exact time as I did."_

_Talia al Ghul: "I admit we did notify the League of your plans, but after seeing how easy it was for you to defeat the best superheroes this world has to offer, we've had a change of heart."_

After a moment of deliberating with himself, Vergil had reached a conclusion.

_Vergil: "Very well. I will allow this but let me make myself perfectly clear. The last human who betrayed me is already dead. If I sense any sign of deceit from you, no Lazarus Pit that exists to this day will heal the damage I will inflict upon you. As a matter of fact, I will send you to the Demon World where you will not find any way to escape. Do I make myself clear, Ra's al Ghul?"_

_Ra's: "Very clear, Son of Sparda. The League of Assassins is in your command." __**Looking back, Batman is starting to regain consciousness. **__"Shall we dispose of Batman?"_

_Vergil: "No, for the moment I have everything I need." __**Vergil would open a dimensional gate with Yamato and the four would step in to parts unknown.**_

* * *

Batman opened his eyes to find Ra's, Talia, Ubu and Vergil gone from the temple. He stood up in pain from the assault of the half-demon and walked his way outside where it had started to rain. The demonic swords attached to Superman would disappear, freeing the Kryptonian of his pain. He looked up to see his best friend extending his hand; he took it and got to his feet. They walk towards the third of the Trinity and remove the sword from her heart. Superman, tears streaming from his face, falls to his knees and scoops up the Amazon in his arms, closing her lifeless eyes. When the other Leaguers beamed down to Batman and Superman, a yell of anguish erupted from the latter's mouth.

Wonder Woman is dead.

* * *

**Yeah, I did it; I killed Wonder Woman. Now before I get flamed, I want to make a couple things clear.**

**Yes I know Superman is more than fast enough to stop anything, so for plot convenience, he wasn't able to stop Vergil. I am also not indicating that Vergil is stronger than Superman; he was strong enough to subdue him. Whenever I decide that Vergil and Superman will fight each other, then we will decide whether Vergil is as strong or stronger than the Man of Steel. **

**Next chapter the Amazons and the Justice League mourns the loss of their comrade and someone makes his/her return. Until then, happy reading.**


	4. Legends Reborn

**Disclaimer: The following stories content does not belong to me. Devil May Cry and its characters are under the ownership of Capcom and the Justice League is under the ownership of DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**I decided to mix in the DCAU verse with Earth-16 verse (Young Justice) but also named the Team as the Titans. Hope your cool with that.**

* * *

_Diana: Falling… falling into darkness. I see others surrounding me until I reach a hooded ferryman, Charon on a boat. A boat which is ready to depart. I know where I am… the docks of the River Styx. It only means one thing, I'm dead. As I step into the vessel, I start to question how I got here. Halfway through, I begin to remember: I lost a battle. Against a silver-haired man with a katana; he first stabbed me in my stomach and then he took my sword and stabbed it into my heart before I could get on my feet. His name is Vergil, the son of my mother's friend, the Dark Knight Sparda. Before I reach the end, I am taken from the ferry. My soul is dragged to a chamber and before me lays the Twelve Olympians and the man suspected to be my father, Hades."_

**Watchtower **

**Third Person POV**

The Justice League and the Titans are in mourning. Hippolyta, Donna and Cassie have taken Diana's death too heartbreaking and each of them has been inconsolable. Superman and Batman haven't been in contact with the League since returning from the Rhelasian Temple. Plans were made to host a traditional Amazon funeral in Themyscira after Vergil has been defeated.

Talks about revenge on the half-demon have been spoken by nearly every superhero in the Watchtower but quickly died down. After hearing and seeing how the Son of Sparda subdued both the World's Finest and killing Wonder Woman, a huge cloud of doubt was spread over if they could defeat Vergil at all.

In a bittersweet sense, the death of Wonder Woman had not reached out to the public, but talks have begun to spread to their rogues. Also the demon attacks have ceased for the time being. Yet there hasn't been a sign of Vergil, Ra's al Ghul or the League of Assassins since then. Doctor Fate has spoken about trying to find a way into the Demon World, but since it is a huge unknown to the heroes and they have no idea where they would end up, it became a mute suggestion. Their only hope was that Vergil would make his move again and finally establish contact with his brother Dante, who keeps refusing for his help on the excuse being, "wrong password".

Batman realized that Ra's would never return to a temple he shared willingly with his greatest foe; after utilizing his detective skills, the Dark Knight was able to find relevant information about Sparda and the Three Keys. His protégés also collected the video footage of the aftermath of his battle with the half-demon. They were able to see that the Eden, Tartarus and Void keys merged into an orb of demonic origin and contemplated that the orb shared knowledge of Vergil's next destination. All they had to do was wait and still it wasn't good enough for them.

* * *

**The Demon World**

**Ra's al Ghul's POV**

Never in my 600 years of life would I believe I would be able to venture into the demonic realm that once waged war against humanity. Alongside me my daughter Talia, my faithful servant Ubu, and the man who I have given command of my organization, the Son of Sparda. I made a successful judgment call in bequeathing the Assassins to Vergil; too long I waited for The Detective to make the right call and take control. It was a fool's errand to prolong that expectation, even for his third Robin.

Vergil has shared new information of the Pits that have prolonged my existence, a certain way to sustain permanent youth without continued usage. When I had questioned why he told me this knowledge, his answer:

_"Unlike yourself, I don't seek to control the world. At the end, all I want is power. When this is over, I will return command of the League to you. The knowledge you have gathered in the years after my father's demise makes for suitable allegiance."_

As we begin to leave the realm of the supernatural, the four of us view a demon in a bright glow being sent upward towards the Human World. In all his years in this realm, Vergil had recognized this method, something he calls an Ascension Ceremony.

_Talia: "Vergil, the demon we just witnessed just ascended toward the sky. There is no set destination I can think of to escape. Do you know what has happened?"_

_Vergil: "My instincts believe this to be an attempt of an Ascension Ceremony. I assume you know of the Order of the Sword?"_

_Ra's: "Yes. An organization your father initiated after the end of the Human-Demon war. Until it was recently dismantled by your brother, Dante and his new associate Nero."_

_Vergil: "Precisely, the Order was once a noble institute until human corruption came to pass. The Ascension Ceremony is a ritual designed to grant humans demonic power, giving off the appearance of angels, yet truly they slowly become demons. The chief scientist Agnus developed this technique after studying the Hell Gates surrounding Fortuna. But his researched had still failed because, with the exception of my brother and Nero, they failed to grasp the source of Sparda's true power."_

_Talia: "How exactly did he fail?"_

_Vergil: "My father's love for humanity was the source of his strength. The Order sacrificed their humanity in to obtain this failed power._

_Vergil (thoughts):"It is the reason why my brother was able to best me in our final battle."_

_Ra's: "Do you believe the League would use this method to revive the Amazon Princess?"_

_Vergil: "No. There seems to be another party involved. My instincts tell me this much. Come, we are about to arrive to our destination."_

We exit the origin of the Dark Slayer's heritage and arrive on an island to which I am unfamiliar to. I questioned where we are and Vergil tells the three of us that we are on an island located in the Bermuda Triangle. This area has been filled with rumors of the supernatural, today that has been proven true.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**Third Person POV**

Demonic activity has resumed but there seems to be a center of origin within the Atlantic. Martian Manhunter dispatches the Flash Wally West, Green Lantern John Stewart, Shayera Hol and members of the Titans to report the new events while the rest handle the new demons, the Damned Chessman. While this distraction takes place, no one seems to notice the body of the fallen Amazon Princess disappearing to parts unknown.

When the League members and Titans (Troia, Wonder Girl, Nightwing and Arsenal) arrive to the new island, the Seven Prides of Hell show themselves and attack. After a while a battling and reducing the enemies to sand, the two Amazons scout ahead until they catch a glimpse of the man responsible for Diana's murder heading into a temple. After radioing the Watchtower, Donna and Cassie broke protocol and went after the Dark Slayer, determined to avenge the death of their sister.

Arsenal, Nightwing and Flash sped off to back up the two Amazons and the Leaguers had to go as well to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. The Wonder Girls revealed themselves, blocking his path to the temple and Vergil gave an outward smirk.

_Vergil: "So, the apprentices of the fallen Amazon Princess have come before me of their own free will. Are you truly that eager to throw your life away and join her in death?"_

_Troia: "No, the only one who's going to hell is you!"_

The other men arrived to see Vergil battling the two women; they were ready to enter themselves in when Ubu stepped into their path to hold them off. Meanwhile Vergil had kept parrying the combine assault. He truly didn't take the two seriously but kept them off him by using his summoned swords. When he ceased, he recalled Ubu and told the Talia and the Demon's Head to enter into the temple. He made his way to the temple with his back towards the heroes as he gave his statement.

_Vergil: "As much as it would satisfy me to cut you all down, I have a schedule to keep. But I just can't leave you without something to contend with." _

***Cue Beowulf Battle***

He raised his arm and a light appeared in the palm of his hand. He tossed into the group and it began to take shape as its former incarnation, Beowulf the Lightbeast. The heroes' primary vision was on the giant demon in front of them while Vergil sealed the entrance to the temple behind him and the Lightbeast let out a giant roar.

**_Beowulf: "HOW DARE THAT EXCREMENT SON OF SPARDA! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I WON"T STOP UNTIL I REMOVE EVERY LAST SHRAPNEL OF HALF-DEMONIC SPARDA GARBAGE FROM THIS WORLD!"_**

_Nightwing: "Is this good news or bad news?"_

_Arsenal: "Well if this guy doesn't like Vergil, maybe he could help us?"_

_Wally: "Let's go ask him."_

The three former sidekicks get hit in the heads by Shayera's mace.

_Shayera: "You three stop being stupid!" _

John and Shayera fly up to be within eyeshot of Beowulf.

_Green Lantern: "Let us pass through this instant!"_

**_Beowulf: "AS MUCH AS I LOATHE ANY RELATION OF THAT TRAITOR, VERGIL IS STILL MY MASTER. AND BY HIS DECREE, YOU WILL ALL DIE!"_**

_Nightwing: "So hoping to avoid this."_

_Troia: "Ever the optimist, Dick."_

The Lightbeast began his assault on the two hero factions. Most of his attacks were uncoordinated and short-ranged, but he was formidable nonetheless. John and Shayera adapted a fight-then-flight strategy where they would blast him with John energy constructs with his ring and she would pulverize the demon's already damaged eyes with her nth-metal mace. Arsenal and Nightwing used various types of arrows, wing-dings and pellet bombs to keep Beowulf off his ground, while Flash attacked his hind legs to prohibit more movement. The two amazons also adapted Shayera's fighting style and laid powerful blows to him.

This strategy had worked until Beowulf entered a berserker state from all the abuse. He was able get rid of the interferences of the male Titans with his Volcano attack. His Feather Strike attack was able to disable the former Hawkgirl because her wings provided the extra target on her back… literally. He gave powerful strikes which were able to break through the Lanterns shield constructs and used his Pillar Rush attack to incapacitate John. A combination of his Bull Rush, Wings of Light and Body Slam attacks left Donna and Cassie at the demons mercy.

Before he could land the final blow, thunder echoed and lightning struck down on Beowulf. What descended next shocked the two Amazons; a blade from the sky, covered in gold with a blue electricity hue sliced through and destroyed the phantom version of Beowulf. From inside the temple, Vergil, with a look of indifference on his face, could sense the familiar energy of the person. He was sure he had killed her but fate deemed otherwise. When the light had simmered down and the heroes looked on to their savior, they were all shocked to see who was standing before them. Encased in her Amazonian armor, the warrior looked to her companions and placed a smile on each of their faces.

Troia and Wonder Girl ran up the woman and embraced her for what seemed like forever but that didn't matter: Princess Diana was alive once again.

_Donna (crying): "Is it really you?"_

_Diana: "Yes, my sister. It's me."_

_Cassie (crying): "You're alive!"_

Shayera walked up to her best friend and punched her in the face for putting them through that heartache before embracing her as well. All of the men present were happy to the Amazon princess alive again. When questioned of how she was alive again, Diana stated she would tell them all in the watchtower. Nightwing left a tracer onto the island for future travels when the League and the Titans would battle against Vergil again.

* * *

**Watchtower**

There was uproar of happiness inside the orbiting satellite. Everyone was happy to Wonder Woman, even the Dark Knight though he questioned whether if she had actually died or been cloned. She was able to reassure her paranoid friend with a whisper of how he saved her once before and a quick kiss. Superman began to ask the elephant in the room that everyone wanted to know.

_Superman: "Diana, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are back with us again but I have to be blunt: I held your dead body in my arms. How are you still alive?"_

_Wonder Woman: "Kal, I know you and everyone else are wondering the same thing. First of all, it wasn't like your Kryptonian Hibernation, I did die. This is how I came back to life."_

**Underworld 48 hours ago**

**Wonder Woman's POV**

I was surrounded by the Twelve Gods of Olympus and the Lord of the Dead, Hades in an unknown chamber in the Underworld. Before Lord Zeus would speak, the room is filled with laughter emanating from the God of War Ares and Hades, brother of Zeus and Poseidon.

_Ares (continues laughing): "If this were under different circumstances, I would be hosting a celebration over the demise of the "precious, all-powerful" Amazon princess."_

_Hades (laughing): "Agreed, dear nephew. Oh how I wish to see the face of your dear mother, Hippolyta. Knowing that her daughter, born of clay, was forever tormented in the pits of Tartarus by her very own fath-"_

_Zeus: "Enough from the both of you! There are more pressing matters than your deluded fantasies."_

_Diana: "Forgive me, Lord Zeus. I failed."_

_Hera: "No, forgive us my child. We were so adamant in you stopping the Dark Slayer, we neglected to see how powerful he truly was."_

_Athena: "And you had to pay that price because of our fear."_

_Ares: "Halt your tongue, Athena. I fear nothing! In fact, with each battle from this demon war, I grow stronger."_

_Aphrodite: "As if that matters Ares. I recall this exact situation happening when we were at war with Mundus and he still humiliated you in combat."_

_Hermes: "If you are all done, it's time we finish this matter of business."_

_Hera: "Agreed. Diana, please step forward."_

_Poseidon: "We are ready to send you back into the land of living and this time leave you better prepared."_

_Hephaestus: "By the decree of Zeus, king of the Gods, I present to you the Blade of Olympus. Long ago, Zeus used this sword to the end the Great War against the Titans." _

_Athena: "We have each laid a portion of our godly powers into this blade. With this sword, you can slay the toughest demon alive. Touch the hilt and when you need it most, it will materialize in the palm of your hands."_

I took hold of the blade and felt my spirit be reborn as the phoenix.

_Zeus: "Ares, bestow her other power."_

_Ares: "Begrudgingly, I grant you a new form. In your battle against the rouge Son of Sparda, he displayed a trademark ability of altering his physical being into his super form. This gift shall due to the same, instead give you extra Olympian power. Note however that this form is temporary, but it will make you as equal as Vergil. I give to thee, the Rage of the Amazons."_

With the power of the Blade of Olympus, I unleashed my new ability. Being emitted in a goldish glow, my uniform took shape of my Amazonian armor with a lightning blue glow.

_Hera: "Now go, Princess Diana of Themyscira. Your comrades need you."_

Using the pearls of Persephone, I returned to Man's World and as I looked down, I saw my two partners, Donna Troy and Cassandra Sandsmark in battle against the Phantom demon, Beowulf.

*end flashback*

_Wonder Woman: "And that is the end of my story."_

The tale of my reborn had left everyone speechless until Wally made a joke about me being too a princess to avoid death, which brighten everyone spirits. I then told everyone to rest up for tomorrow, we settle this war with Vergil.

* * *

**I hope you guys didn't believe that I would permanently kill off Wonder Woman. She has a crucial role to the story. Also, do you mind if I use God of War material for this story, cause it is still within the DCAU. Regarding Vergil's section in the story, I might be hinting at something about Dante; try to see if you can read into it.**

**Next chapter: Vergil and Ra's find the room of the sealed spawn of Mundus and sends the Assassins to find out who performed the Ascension Ceremony. One last question: do you all believe that Diana is still confident that she can beat Vergil even with her new abilities?**


End file.
